Kimi no ai shiteru
by Kashu Utau
Summary: La persona a quien más amó nuestro querido Youkai Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: **Un amor perdido.

Caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra una figura de largos cabellos plateados, con unos ojos en los que normalmente reflejaban frialdad, pero ahora lo que se veía en ellos era tristeza y dolor, dolor por haber perdido a la persona amada y tristeza por no haber podido salvarla.

Frente a él, se encontraba su tumba, la tumba de la mujer que amó, la tumba de la persona a quien más quiso y a quien perdió.

En la mano derecha sostenía un ramo de flores. Se agachó para dejarlas en la tierra húmeda, al lado de aquella gigantesca roca.

Entonces dirigió su mirada al cielo. Aquellos ojos… no podía dejar de pensar en ellos…

_Flash back_

_-Señor Sesshomaru!- una chica le llamaba. Se dio la vuelta- señor Sesshomaru que no me oía?_

_-Porque no me dejas en paz humana! Ya te salvé la vida que más quieres?_

_-Yo… solo… quería darle las gracias…- dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada._

_Sesshomaru se sorprendió por aquella acción, pero siguió manteniendo la sangre fría._

_-Te he salvado pero piensa que podría matarte con un solo gesto_

_-Y porque no lo ha hecho aún?- habló la chica ya con la cabeza levantada, mirando a aquel Youkai con curiosidad._

_Él, el gran Lord Sesshomaru, se había quedado sin palabras, pero enseguida reaccionó_

_-Porque no vale la pena matar a una pobre y débil humana- entonces se fue del lugar antes de que siguiera con el interrogatorio._

_Ella lo miraba llena de ternura, viendo a su amor desaparecer entre los árboles y diciendo:_

_-Kimi no ai shiteru… Sesshomaru._

_Fin de flash back _

Él, pocas veces en su vida había pronunciado esas palabras, pero las veces que lo hizo estuvo feliz, feliz de verdad.

**Continuara…**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que este fanfic me quede mejor que el anterior que hice de Inuyasha. Los capítulos serán bastante cortos y solo continuaré si tengo algún review, y es posible que si continúo tarde un poquito en actualizar porque normalmente tengo que estudiar pero hoy como no tenía nada mejor que hacer… Porfa os lo suplico! Enviadme algún review **

**¡¡Soy buena escritora y lo puedo demostrar!**

**Se despide: vioinu**


	2. Capitulo2

**Capitulo 2: delante de un árbol**

Paseaba por el bosque. Oscuro y profundo era su descripción. Se detuvo frente a un inmenso árbol que parecía que no acabase nunca. Se sentó, recordó, y sonrió. Su segundo encuentro fue allí, en aquel lugar, la primera vez que escuchó su nombre, la primera vez que sintió algo más a parte de amargura, allí fue, en aquel lugar, delante de un árbol.

_Flash back_

_-No paras de perseguirme- se escuchó decir a una voz- no te cansas de estar siguiéndome todo el rato ¿no?_

_-Siento que le cause tantas molestias, pero gracias a usted aquellos bandidos no nos mataron ni a mi, ni a mi familia, le estoy muy agradecida- dijo la voz de una muchacha que agradecía a su salvador._

_-Me parece que te repites, además apenas te conozco…_

_-Mi nombre es Misuho, vivo en una aldea cercana al río y…_

_-No te han dicho nunca que interrumpir es de mala educación!- dijo enojado._

"_Como puede ser que una humana maleducada me haya hecho perder los nervios! Aunque es bastante atractiva ¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!"- pensó confundido._

_-Vete de una maldita vez si no quieres que te haga daño, no me gusta nada que me sigan por todas partes, así que lárgate- se limitó a decir un Youkai confundido._

_-Está bien, yo me voy, pero estoy segura, que ese no será nuestro último encuentro- ella dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Algo sentía, pero no sabia que, algo quería y no sabía el porque, pero él, comenzaba a sentir aquel sentimiento, aquel sentimiento a lo que los humanos le llamaban amor…_

_Fin de flash back _

Allí sentado, entre las sombras, permanecía la figura de un Youkai que amó a una humana, de un demonio que quiso a una humana, de alguien a quien perdió a su amada.

**Continuara…**

**Este capitulo se volvió a acabar, tardé menos de lo que me había imaginado en hacer el segundo capitulo, por cierto ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A GOSHI Y A ELEN-SES, OS ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR HABERME ENVIADO REVIEWS! Y espero que esos no sean los únicos, para la gente que aún no me ha enviado ninguno les digo que este fic esta mejor de lo que esperan y que…**

**¡¡Soy buena escritora y lo puedo demostrar!**

**Se despide: vioinu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo3: Celoso **

_Flash back:_

_-Muchisimas gracias señor- la voz de la joven llegó a los sensibles oídos del Taioukai._

_-No ha sido nada, siempre me ha gustado ayudar a bellas mujeres como tu- la chica se sonrojó un poco por el alago- espero que volvamos a vernos._

_-Yo tambien- la muchacha volvió a tomar su camino._

_Detrás de unos arboles, un muy muy muy… pero que muy celoso Sesshoumaru miraba la romantica escena como he diho antes, celoso (aunque el no se había dado cuenta) _

_Comenzó a seguirla hasta que ella se paró delante de un inmenso lago._

_-Un sitio perfecto para tomarse un baño- se le oyó decir. Sesshoumaru en ese momento pensó:_

_-Tomarse un baño! TOMARSE UN BAÑO!- entonces, sin él quererlo, unas imágenes de Misuho en el lago se le aparecieron en la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba más rojo que un tomate_

_-QUIEN HAY ALLÍ!- la voz de la chica le hizp volver a la realidad- SAL SI TE ATREVES!_

_Sesshoumaru, ya un poco más calmado, salió de su escondite._

_-Era usted… pero… COMO ES QUE ESTABA ESCONDIDO ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS! ME ESTABA ESPIANDO!_

_-CLARO QUE NO! Como quieres que yo, el gran Lord Sesshoumaru, se dedique a espiar…- se defendió._

_-Me imaginaba que nos volveríamos a ver… pero no en esta situación precisamente…- dijo la chica casi sumerjida completamente._

_Un gran silencio se disperso por todo el terreno, ni siquiera los pajaron se atrevian a romperlo.Él por fin decidió hablar._

_-Quien era el tipo de antes?- lo dijo mirando de reojo- es amigo tuyo? O tal vez…?_

_-No me esperaba que usted fuese celoso… señor Sesshoumaru- interrumpió Misuho._

_-CELOSO! Como puedes decir tal barbaridad! En mi vida he estado celoso y no pienso comenzar ahora…!_

_-Perdí una cosa y él la recogió y me la entregó… y ahora, por favor, le ruego que se de la vuelta._

_Sesshoumaru, ahora dándose cuenta que segíia mirando a la muchacha como un vulgar pervertido volvió a esconderse hasta que Misuho estuviera… visible, por decirlo de algun modo._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Cada vez tardo más en acabar, ya lo se, pero esque nunca estoy inspirada del todo, pero al menos por fin he acabado este capitulo aunque solo es la primera parte del tercer capitulo porque aún no esta acabado del todo, ya que queria acabar muy deprisa, bueno adiós y gracias por lo reviews!**_


End file.
